Dangers of Milocinia
by Little Leon
Summary: Leon Jr. son of Leon and Precis, has been made captain of a Earth Federation starship, on a little celebration spin of it with some of the others, he gets a call to go to Milocinia. There he finds some friends of some old foes...
1. Prolougue

Danger of Milocinia  
  
Prologue  
  
"About 5 years after my mother, Precis, and father, Leon, helped save Expel and the entire universe from certain annihilation, I was born. My name is Leon D.S. Gesste jr., and I was to go on a journey of my own. Throughout the universe, the Ten Wise Men had obtained many followers, twisted their souls. I was 16 and 'Uncle' Claude had taught me the Earthly ways of the Federation. I was amazed at everything space could offer me. And they believed me to be a great leader, so they let me have a try at being captain of a ship. My first assignment was to the planet that started Claude's Journey. Milocinia was the name I believe, and I and mom, and Claude and Dias had all gone there on my ship to survey the planet. It was the first time anyone had known of someone going there since Claude's universal adventure. It was then that we found ourselves in greater danger, with stakes almost as high." 


	2. Chapter one, The Arrival

Danger of Milocinia pt. 2  
  
"Gosh, it's been so long since I was here" Claude said, "But hopefully it won't be like last time." He laughed at himself, as he remembered that this is where he got his start to meet his friends. The way he had described it to me, I was expecting something a little more… I dunno, barren, but it kinda reminded me of Earth, with the trees, and buildings. We were all puzzled as could be, but Claude was the most amazed. "What?!? Where did all this come from? There's that dome, and it seems the same, but everything else….." I, being how I am, said, "Maybe some people came and settled here, I guess." We agreed that that's how it was for now, and we went on the exploration. "I'm glad I brought my film, this'll make a great scoop." Chisato bursted out. "I hope there are some strong fighters here, if people have inhabited this planet." Dias put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I just wanna eat, I'm hungry, and sleepy." Precis moaned. I guess I only thought about what they just said to me, when I said, "Well that area looks like a city, maybe we should go over there." I know we weren't supposed to, because of regulations and everything, but hey, look at what being a bit disobedient got Uncle Claude into. He saved the whole universe, and I've always wanted to have an adventure like that. Well, enough about my dreams, on with the story. We got to the city, and there was a sign that said, EAST MILOCINIA, and we went in. Little did we know, who lived here, or why they chose this area…  
  
Stay tuned for installment 3 of  
  
Danger of Milocinia. 


	3. What is this place?

I'm really sorry to everyone who's been reading this and wanted an update, I hadn't had the time in these past few months, but now I have the time I need and can get the story going again. And I promise to not let it go this long without being udated again  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Dangers of Milocinnia part 3  
  
As we entered the city, the first thing I noticed was a large statue. As I looked around, I couldn't help but feel something wasn't right about this place. The people living here seemed to be almost lifeless, I wnt and asked someone when the city was created, all I got was a blank stare. The man's eyes were dark, almost blood red in color. I went to tell Claude what I had noticed, but he was staring at the statue with a worried look on his face. "Guys, look over at this." He called out to the group. They immediatly gasped when they saw the statue. I had no idea what was wrong, it was well carved and I liked it. "What is it, I see nothing wrong with the statue." I said. My mom turned to me, "Son, do you remember the stories we've told you about our fight to save the universe?". I nodded and she pointed to the inscription, I read it aloud, "For our great leader, Indelico, may he never be forgotten." I thought for a moment, Indelico, THE Indelico? If this is a society that worships him, we are in some serious trouble. But we decide to take our chances and find a place to rest for the night. After many hours of searching, we found the inn. The woman here seemed more vibrant than the person I had spoken to earlier. "Excuse me," said Chisato, "We would like a room for the night, and here is my press card, we're investigating, so could we have a discount on the room?" The woman smiled very eerily at us and chirped, "Why of course you may have a discount on a room, but you must also follow our laws and go listen to tonights sermon on the Great Indelico." We looked at one another for a moment and all at once said, "Ok, we'll go." The woman directed us out to a large building, it was a church and people from all over the city flocked to get inside. "This is not good." Chisato said as she snapped a picture of the church.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Well what do you all think, again I'm very sorry for the extremly long delay, but as I said, I will not get behind anymore. It'd be nice for everyone to R&R the story, tell me what you think, and ow I could improve my writting, be cause I'm writting for all of you as well as myself. Also feel free to email me with any plot points you would like me to add as it would help me make a good story for my readers. 


End file.
